


watch myself, watch myself watching you, you

by sunflowersutra



Series: fotomuseu [2]
Category: Bichinhos no Bichinhosverso - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Asexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, M/M, Red White & Royal Blood AU, gays tristes, tristes, é isto
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: known you for some time but it feels brand new.try and go forget but we did that tooand I won't ever let you go.
Relationships: Arthur Frahlich/Andrej Martins, Otávio Leitner/Benjamin Perez, Otávio Leitner/Benjamin Perez/William Ventura
Series: fotomuseu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517441
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	watch myself, watch myself watching you, you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pvnkflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/gifts).

> Amor!  
Olha só um AU bonitinho saindo absolutamente do nada, hein. Uau. Iconic. Será que vou conseguir compensar todos os dias de novembro que eu disse que ia escrever e não escrevi? Vamos observar.  
Espero que goste dessa tentativa de te incentivar a terminar o livro.  
(termine o livro)  
Eu amo muito muito muito você, meu amor!  
46 dias!! 💛💙💛💙
> 
> (título: seventeen - kevin abstract)

Se pudesse escolher uma obrigação negativa que tinha, como filho da primeira-ministra polonesa eram as aparições públicas que fazia ao lado da mãe, por vezes abdicando dos ensaios e apresentações de balé para que pudesse acompanhá-la e manter a imagem de uma família perfeita, aos moldes tradicionais tão prezados pelos eleitores. Por vezes, não compreendia o que fizera a mãe deixar de lado sua própria carreira como bailarina para estar na política, mas aquele era apenas mais um aspecto sobre ela que a distância emocional entre os dois não permitia que ele compreendesse e que, após tanto tempo, não sabia ao certo se gostaria de compreender. 

Andrej arrumou, uma última vez, a gravata azul marinho, antes de entrar no salão de jantares do palácio presidencial, deparando-se com as lideranças dos países membros da União Europeia e suas famílias ocupando a grande mesa central. A mãe, na ponta da mesa, sorria enquanto conversava com primeiro ministro espanhol - até onde sabia, as relações comerciais entre os dois países caminhavam bem. Gostava de observar a mãe naquelas ocasiões - o carisma em ação, junto de habilidades estratégicas que pareciam perdidas em uma bailarina clássica mas eram essenciais para aquele novo papel que desempenhava.

O rapaz de cabelos escuros seguiu até a cadeira livre mais próxima, agradecendo a queda de protocolo de alocação dos lugares que o faria ocupar, contra sua vontade, o lugar ao lado da delegação italiana. Sabia que o menu da noite eram massas e a última coisa que precisava era se colocar ao lado de italianos durante uma refeição de seu prato mais emblemático.

Por outro lado, sua posição na mesa não era de longe o ideal.

Reconheceria os cachos escuros e completamente desalinhados em qualquer lugar, se não fosse o sotaque forte e francês demais que se dirigiu a ele no momento em que ocupou a mesa, como se estivesse esperando aquele momento há algum tempo. Podia ouvir o sorriso de Arthur Frahlich em sua voz e, como esperado, sentiu seus pulsos coçarem de vontade de arrancar aquele sorriso - isto é, se não fosse causar um acidente geopolítico por agredir o filho mais velho do presidente da França.

“E aí, sapatilha de ponta”

“E aí, espólios de guerra”

O outro rapaz parecia não deixar o sorriso besta sair do rosto, como se as provocações sobre a situação inteira do museu do Louvre pouco lhe importassem - o que, ele sabia que não era verdade. Arthur havia se metido em confusões com os membros do governo francês após, um surto impulsivo, publicar no Instagram uma petição para que obras fossem devolvidas para seus países de origem. Ou por falar daquelas iniciativas em jantares como aqueles. Ou em jornais internacionais. 

Ou simplesmente causar problemas de relações públicas e internacionais que pareciam fazer a pequena polêmica causada pela carreira de bailarino de Andrej parecer uma brincadeira de criança. Por sorte, não demorou muito para que a imprensa fofoqueira vazasse uma foto do príncipe de Mônaco aos beijos com o filho do primeiro ministro espanhol em Ibiza e a atenção fosse desviada ao caso.

Obrigado Otávio e Benjamin por salvarem mais uma vez a estabilidade do continente europeu chamando mais atenção para si mesmos e seu relacionamento perfeito de capa de revista.

Talvez Andrej pudesse admitir que, no fundo, tinha um pouco de inveja da situação que os dois estavam. Conhecia Benjamin desde a infância - sua sexualidade não havia sido segredo para ninguém daquele círculo social e o conhecia o suficiente para saber que ele não fazia questão alguma de esconder o que era para agradar politicamente as alas mais conservadoras do parlamento da Espanha, nem mesmo ao pedido de seu pai que, por sua vez, parecia mais do que grato em poder simplesmente desafiar aquela ala e apoiar o filho de quem se orgulhava. Não era o privilégio de muitos, mas rapidamente a situação parecia ter sido tão bem controlada que pouquíssimos danos ocorreram quando ele se assumiu publicamente. Por outro lado, o relacionamento dele com o príncipe de Mônaco havia levado os dois a um status de celebridade quase que instantâneo - e os dois pareciam não se incomodar com as fotos na imprensa e toda a publicidade que caia em seus ombros. Podiam ser usados como peões políticos pelos dois países, mas o faziam juntos e aproveitando cada segundo daquilo.

Ele desviou o olhar até a delegação de Mônaco, onde Otávio, Benjamin e William - filho do ministro de estado do principado - , conversavam distraídos entre si, completamente alheios ao que acontecia ao seu redor. Por segundos, pensou em se deslocar até ali e participar da conversa, arrastando consigo a jovem de cabelos castanhos ao seu lado consigo, ciente de que não só precisava da melhor amiga ao seu lado naqueles jantares mas também porque Amanda conseguia ser tão passional sobre a descolonização cultural quando Arthur e a união do primeiro filho francês junto da romena era uma mistura perigosa para as relações internacionais. Porém, logo desistiu, voltando sua atenção para o rapaz ao seu lado, que mexia distraído no celular.

“Você sabe que não pode entrar com celulares aqui, né?”, proferiu o polonês, em um tom sério, encarando o outro.

“Ninguém me revistou quando eu cheguei”, foi a resposta de Arthur, que seguia despreocupado, trocando mensagens com alguém que Andrej não conseguia ler o nome na tela.

“Porque você devia  _ saber  _ que não era pra  _ trazer _ ”, ele disse, enfatizando os verbos em sua fala com o apertar dos olhos e a voz pontuada.

“Sua segurança não é tão boa assim. Já parou para pensar que a liderança europeia inteira está nesse jantar, incluindo herdeiros de algumas monarquias, e que se alguém decidir explodir esse lugar, não vai ter ONU alguma que vai resolver isso?”

Andrej se deu por vencido, decidido a ignorar Arthur pelo resto da noite - inclusive quando, após algumas doses de bebida, o rapaz parecia estar bem mais fácil de lidar - os prêmios de guerra e artefatos da antiguidade adquiridos de formas duvidosas pelos antepassados do velho continente não haviam feito aparição durante a noite, porém, em dado momento Arthur e Otávio simplesmente dançavam despreocupadamente nos jardins, aos risos, junto com os outros primeiros filhos e monarcas mais jovens. A última vez que havia visto o francês na noite, antes de se recolher em seu quarto e fingir que não ouvia as gargalhadas dos rapazes pela janela.

  
  


A sua tentativa de ignorar a presença de Arthur não demorou muito tempo. 

Algumas horas após o final do jantar, após grande parte dos chefes de estado e suas famílias já terem deixado o palácio presidencial, Andrej se arrastou pelos corredores da ala leste, esperando que não fosse visto por ninguém ali - caso contrário, seria complicado explicar porque o bailarino batia na porta do primeiro filho francês sem qualquer cortesia, sem ser anunciado previamente -, aliviado pela segurança do palácio estar ocupando áreas estratégicas e não os corredores.

Após alguns minutos, Arthur abriu a porta, visivelmente confuso, como se tivesse vestido a camisa social às pressas - o que foi evidenciado pelos botões presos fora de ordem - e os cabelos ainda mais bagunçados, como se estivesse dormido sem ao menos se preocupar em tirar os sapatos sociais brilhosos.

Fazia parte da cortesia permitir que aquelas delegações que tivessem interesse passarem a noite no palácio. Grande parte das delegações mais locais não faziam questão mas, conhecendo pai e filho, os dois provavelmente passariam alguns dias na Polônia antes de retornarem para seu país e aquilo deve ter sido acordado com sua mãe que, em momento algum, lembrou de comentar com Andrej que aquilo aconteceria, de modo que só percebeu que Arthur ainda estava ali quando, durante sua tradicional excursão até a cozinha do palácio para buscar uma - ou várias - xícara de café, visse um dos empregados comentando que precisariam colocar mais louças na mesa durante o café da manhã. Tomado por um impulso, Andrej fez o seu caminho até o quarto favorito de Arthur no palácio e sentiu seu peito se aliviar ao encarar o francês do outro lado da porta.

“Desistiu do charminho, é?”, proferiu Arthur, com a voz sonolenta, esfregando os olhos. Olhando-o daquele jeito, levemente surpreso com a visita de Andrej naquele horário, o polonês quase se deixava levar pelo pensamento de que Arthur ainda tinha um pouco da doçura daquele rapaz que havia conhecido anos atrás, durante a eleição de seu pai, quando a delegação polonesa havia ido até o jantar de comemoração. O bailarino se lembrava de ter sido contra aquela viagem - não por qualquer desavença com os vizinhos franceses, mas pelo simples fato de que teria que deixar de se apresentar por três noite seguidas para fazer a boa e velha política. 

Podia quase acreditar que não havia uma parte de Arthur, por trás de toda aquela pose e provocações constantes, que não havia se ferido quando Andrej decidiu pelos dois dar um fim no que quer que estivessem tendo juntos, deixando Arthur sozinho em algum quarto de hotel em Paris sem muitas explicações além de um bilhete de despedida monossilábico. 

“Cala a boca”, foi a resposta de Andrej, antes de empurrar Arthur gentilmente para dentro do quarto, se aproveitando da sonolência e baixa estatura do rapaz. Certificou-se que a porta estava fechada e que estavam  _ definitivamente  _ sozinhos no quarto antes de puxar Arthur para um abraço forte, deixando-se tomar pelo cheiro de colônia, bebida e  _ Arthur  _ do rapaz. Permaneceram ali, abraçados, por alguns minutos e eventualmente fizeram seu caminho até a cama bagunçada ocupada por Arthur, com o mais alto se aninhando nos braços do francês em uma configuração engraçada, mas que parecia funcionar para os dois. Poderiam conversar sobre o que tudo aquilo significava, ainda que talvez não significasse nada, na manhã seguinte. Poderiam até mesmo discutir - o que certamente aconteceria, dado o histórico de comunicação tão falho em se manter livre de provocações mútuas dos dois -, mas não agora.

“Não acredito que você me acordou duas horas da manhã para pedir conchinha, sua bicha mole”, proferiu Arthur, quebrando o silêncio dos dois e pela primeira vez na noite, conseguindo arrancar um sorriso de Andrej, frustrado pela pouca iluminação do quarto não facilitar com que o mais velho pudesse admirar aquele sorriso com todos os seus detalhes.

Despertou algumas horas depois - os raios solares atravessando as cortinas de linho creme que faziam parte da composição da decoração do quarto escolhida há tantas gerações atrás, trazendo Andrej de volta para a realidade onde estava adormecido aos braços de Arthur outra vez, em paz. Tirou aqueles poucos minutos para observar o quanto ele parecia tranquilo sob aquela luz - a expressão tranquila tão diferente dos sorrisos puxados e cheios de sarcasmo que o francês geralmente devolvia para ele, tão diferente do maxilar trincado e os olhos fixos, indignados, quando discursava sobre tudo o que acreditava. Ali, Arthur parecia apenas um jovem qualquer que passara a noite junto do namorado.

_ Namorado _ . A palavra pesava no peito. Nunca tinham sido namorados. Em um passado que agora lhe parecia emocionalmente distante, estiveram quase próximos disso, antes das responsabilidades caírem sobre seus ombros e ele se lembrasse do seu dever como primeiro filho. Aquele dever incluía representar os ideais da população que havia confiado em sua mãe - e até uma certa extensão, nele - o seu voto. Ainda que não concordasse com ideias retrógradas, não podia simplesmente se jogar naquele sentimento, ignorar todos os decoros e arriscar tudo o que a mãe havia conquistado para si. Andrej tinha muitos defeitos, sua relação familiar não era uma das melhores, mas ele não era alguém egoísta.

Seus dedos brincavam com os cachos de Arthur, tirando uma mecha em especial que insistia em cair sobre seus olhos escuros, aproveitando aqueles segundos de tranquilidade até que o outro despertou, movendo-se sobre o toque de Andrej com uma certa desconfiança, até reconhecer o rapaz ao seu lado e sorrir, sonolento.

O primeiro filho da Polônia não sabia mas Arthur estava tentando capturar a beleza daquele momento, esperando que sua mente ainda em estado alfa não o deixasse esquecer daqueles segundos de toques cuidadosos, quase que afetuosos, entre os dois, como uma pequena amostra da vida que haviam deixado para trás ao cederem às expectativas para dois membros das famílias governantes de seus países. Agora, tanto tempo depois, com tantas mudanças na opinião pública, Arthur se perguntava se aquilo de fato tinha relevância. Queria questionar Andrej, colocá-lo contra a parede e saber o que fariam a seguir. Entretanto, empurrou novamente aqueles sentimentos para seu interior, preferindo aconchegar-se mais uma vez nos braços do anfitrião e dormir mais alguns minutos, na esperança que acordasse sozinho horas depois e não tivesse, mais uma vez, qualquer poder de escolha em relação aos dois. 

Não se surpreendeu quando horas depois, encontrou o espaço vazio ao seu lado na cama.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [the night you danced like you knew our lives would never be the same](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468268) by [pvnkflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo)


End file.
